


Always Gold

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changeling!jensen, cherub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so there is a post that describes the zodiac signs as mythical creatures and according to it Jared would be a cherub and Jensen a changeling.</p><p>Cancer:  Cherub- The cherubim are sweet, and loving angels- but remember, they are servants of god, and do not take what they/god deems as cruelty or sinning lightly. The word Cherubim comes from the Assyrian word Kirubu, which means "to be near".</p><p>Pisces:  A Changeling- Often the children of faeries or other mystical folk, they were left in place of a real, human child. They have the ability to shape-shift and were often placed there to be humble servants, but also, possibly with malicious intent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Gold

They both end up in the same mansion and it’s by accident that they do.

Jensen had been placed on the doorstep of the old mansion as a baby, looking just like a human newborn. His mum is human, but his father is a fairy who has left the human woman he had impregnated before the baby was even born. His only words to her had been “You should be aware that the baby won’t be human, it will be a changeling. You should better get rid of it before it brings you a world full of trouble human.”

The woman was scared and alone, unable to provide for a baby, human or not. But she still couldn’t kill her unborn child. She decided to give it away instead in the hopes that its magic would never manifest. She knew about the old widow living in the old country house out of town. It was a pleasant old lady, but she seemed to be lonely ever since her husband had died over a year ago. She hoped her little boy, who she called Jensen because her father had been Danish, would find a safe and loving home with her. Something she just couldn’t give to him.

Our story starts on a cold but beautiful October morning. It starts with the house the old widow Debois has been living in for almost four decades. The love of her life, Mr. Debois, had built it for them with his own two hands (and some help, she liked to tease him whenever he mentioned it). Their marriage had been a happy one. Like the heavens themselves had brought them together, they often joked. They had met at seventeen, young and naive and so in love. Spent the next fifty years in each other’s pockets without ever getting tired of the other. But then her beloved husband had gotten sick, a heart condition, and had died not long after. The loss would have almost killed her as well, if it wasn’t for the sweet little boy with angel wings that appeared to her the night of the funeral. She and William never had any children, because of an infection she had suffered from at a young age. It had been the only thing marring their otherwise perfect companionship. William had never said a word,  had loved his wife for the woman she was. With or without an heir. 

The little angle's name was Jared. He had come to her because he had been the one to bring her and William together in the first place. He was a Cherub and their love had given him hope. They had shown him that real love still exists and he had felt her pain like it was his own. So he decided to keep her company from now on.

Months passed by in an easy rhythm. Jared was an angel and thus not bound to a certain appearance. He could have made himself look like an old man or woman, or even a dog. Instead, he decided to stay a child, sensing that it would bring Mrs. Debois joy. They would talk a lot, spend whole afternoons playing chess or watching movies from the time when the old lady had been a young gal herself. It was nice, comfortable and peaceful.

Until the day Jensen is placed on their doorstep.

Jared immediately recognizes the creature looking up at him with big, green eyes.

“It’s a changeling. It’s fairy folk; I’m not sure what it’s doing here.”

Mrs. Debois looks at him for a second before she bends down and scoops the little bundle in her arms.

“What are you doing?” he asks flummoxed.

“For an angel you’re sometimes astonishing slow, Jared. I’m taking him inside. It’s no weather for a baby to be outside, don’t you think?” And just like that she disappears inside the house again.

“But what if it’s dangerous?” he calls behind her, hoping for her to see reason.

“I have you, haven’t I?”

* * *

 

The changeling - Jensen, the little note says - is not exactly malicious. Even if his constant crying makes Jared re-consider this thought more than once. But Jared watches the baby like a hawk, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He is ready to protect the good but naïve soul of Mrs. Debois with his life.

Only, somehow along the line this morphs into Jared wanting to protect Jensen as well. He cannot be sure when it happened, or why. Maybe during some of those times when no one and nothing could calm Jensen’s crying, expect Jared. As soon as he has the infant pressed against his chest with his ear close to Jared's beating heart the little fucker would be silent. He would only look up at Jared and squeal like nothing has happened. And Jared would grin back at him with a foolish expression on his face. Damn the cute little button nose and those big green eyes of him.

And so Jared’s mission kind of changes but it also stays the same. it's not that big of a change from keeping an eye on Jensen to protect Mrs. Debois to keeping an eye on him just to keep him safe. He tries to ignore the smug looks on the old lady’s face.

Jensen grows like a human child would; only that Jared swears he gets more beautiful with each day. His face is still soft all over, more cute than anything else. But even with five years Jared can tell that Jensen has fairy blood in him because this kind of beauty has to be magic.

He’s also a mischievous little devil. Being a cherub and thus a servant of god means Jared cannot tolerate this kind of behavior and he says so many times.

Keeping an eye on Jensen now that he is no longer a toddler means several things. Jared has to make sure he a) doesn’t get hurt or upset, b) doesn’t destroy something or hurt someone (by accident, he’s not evil, just a little shit) and c) stays out of trouble.

It’s not easy but Jared is saved by Jensen's unusual attachment to the angel. Sure, he still ignores most of the things Jared tells him. But when he sees that Jared is really upset with something he did he tries to do better.

He tries a lot and Jared can tell as much. He knows it must be hard and he is proud of his little Jensen. They are the same age, body-wise, and go to kindergarten and school together. Jensen because they want as much normal for him as possible, and Jared so that Jensen doesn’t have to be alone and Jared can keep with his job. When his job became “Watch out for Jensen” is a mystery to him but he still does it with single minded dedication.

The older they get the more often Jensen manages to pull pranks that involve Jared in some capacity. He has no idea how he ends up playing watch or diversion but deep down he feels exhilarated every time.

“You need to live a little, Jared.” Jensen says to him on more than one occasion.

“I do, just not the same way as you, Jensen. I want to be good and true, like my father intended me to be.”

Jensen looks gutted for a moment, cheekbones sharper now that he started losing his baby fat. His eyes seem to be even bigger in this new face. It makes their traitorous shine more obvious.

“So I’m not good, then? Not good enough for you to be around I guess. I don’t know why you even bother then. Maybe I should just leave, make it easier for you to be good Jared.”

He’s out of the door before Jared can even think of something to say.

* * *

 

It’s their first fight and even Mrs. Debois, who is getting weaker as the years progress, notices the shift.

“What happened with you and Jensen, darling? I thought you are attached at the hip?”

“I screwed it up and now he thinks I believe he’s bad and not good enough to be around me.” He never cried before, didn’t think it was something angels did, but now he feels hot tears burning in his eyes.

“And do you? Believe that, I mean.” Her voice is brittle like a birds bone and any other time he would be worried about her health. Right now he’s too grateful she’s here to listen and give him some advice.

“No! Not at all. He is…he is _good_. Amazing. I mean, he tries, I know he does and I admire that. I know how hard it must be. But I’m just worried. What if he goes too far one day and I lose him?”

“So that is what you’re really afraid of, huh? Maybe you should tell him that.”

Just like that he is reminded why he loves her so much he even stayed on earth to spend her company.

Jensen has eavesdropped on the whole conversation. Of course he had, the little shit. He doesn’t say a word though. Only starts to try even harder to be good, to make Jared proud.

As a reward, they still pull pranks but Jared is the one who decides which ones. It works out great. Jensen is left speechless when faced with the hidden mischief his angel apparently possesses.

Things go well from then, their world has righted itself and all is as it should be.

* * *

 

Until the day Mrs. Debois dies in her sleep with the ripe age of 87 years. They’re both 19 by then and just started College together. It shouldn't come as a surprise, they knew about her fragile health. But it still does. Still leaves them reeling. 

They bury her next to her beloved William. Jared is glad they’re finally re-united, even if her loss feels like a bleeding wound in his chest. The headstone reads _Emilia Debois, devoted wife, loyal friend, loving mother_.

It hits Jensen even harder, for whom Mrs. Debois had been the only mother he ever knew and loved. Jared’s not sure how many nights he has held him; let him cry on his shoulder without a word spoken between them. There are none needed, both know what the other has lost.

If anything, the loss makes them even closer. They never had many friends beside each other, never felt like they needed more than the other anyway. Jensen has dated some girls, and even one guy, but none was able to hold his attention for long. Jared, on the other hand, still feels like an angel and like he's not allowed to date. Jensen teases him merciless about it, telling him again to live a little.

He starts to hate his big mouth when Jared does.

* * *

 

His name is Stefan or Steve or something like that and he steals all of Jared’s time. Time he is supposed to spend with Jensen for Christ sake!

Now, instead of watching re-runs of Doctor Who and eating something Jensen has cooked for them, Jared stays out on _dates_. Or even worse, he invites what’s-his-name over so that Jensen has to flee to his room. In his own house!

Jared says Jensen should stay, watch a movie with them or come along to the bar or cinema. Jensen soon runs out on excuses why he can't. But it's not an option to tell Jared how much it hurts to see them together. To tell him that every time the guy touches Jared, Jensen wants to cut off his fingers and make him eat them.

At night, Jensen lays in bed and curses himself. He had to go and fall in love with a fucking cherub, hadn’t he? With Jared, his best friend for as long as he can think. His life sucks ass, and not in the life confirming way either. He can't go on like this.

He needs a plan to get rid of the guy.

And so the pranks start again, getting worse and worse. Itching powder, plastic dog poop, real dog poop in burning newspaper. Lace panties on Stephan's windshield, exchanging his toothpaste with fluorescent paint and so on. They're not dangerous, but sure as hell annoying. Jensen hears him complain to Jared more than once.

Ugly, stupid boyfriend has no idea who is pranking him, Jensen is too smart for him. But Jared catches on way too soon for his liking. Of course he does, he’s known Jensen’s MO for years.

* * *

 

It’s their second big fight.

Jensen has never seen Jared so angry, he’s yelling at Jensen, tells him how disappointed he is.

"I can’t believe you would willingly hurt me like this Jensen. You destroy my first relationship and for what, Jensen? Some stupid pranks and a good laugh? Do you really care so little about me after all those years?”

And that’s when Jensen breaks down, just folds together until his knees hit the ground. He cries silent tears while he speaks to the floor, afraid of the things Jared’s eyes could tell him.

“I did it because I care too much about you, Jared. I was petty and jealous and I’m so, so sorry. Nothing is more important to me than your happiness, Jared. You have to know this! I just, I hoped –“

“What? What did you hope Jensen?” Jared is crouching down next to him, hovering but not touching, not yet, maybe never again.

“That _I_ could make you happy like that. Not some Stefan or whatever. I wanted it to be _me_. I just couldn’t handle the thought of losing you, I guess. I’m sorry. If you want me to leave I understand.”

He still hasn’t looked up. When gentle fingers wipe away some stray tears from his burning cheeks he can’ help it any longer. Jensen meets Jared’s eyes for the first time since their fight started and is taken aback by the fondness in them.

“You’ll never lose me, stupid. Who would keep an eye on you, huh? Makes sure you don’t wreak havoc on the world? I guess ours is kind of a life time deal. Or you know; how ever long we’ll both be around little fairy.”

When he kisses those angelic lips for the first time he sends a silent prayer that _how ever long_ will be a damn long time.

He wouldn’t mind eternity.


End file.
